parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Julien
King Julien is a lemur from Madagascar. Voice Actors: He played Salamander on Bike in The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective He played Genie in Spikeladdin, Spikeladdin 2: the Return of Discord, Spikeladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Tommyladdin Pickles He played The Peddler in Dannyladdin and Milfordladdin He played Pabbie in Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) He played Daniel in Simba and Kovu He played Mushu in Sawyerlan He played Wally in The Childrens Valentine Show He played Kermit the Frog in Canal Famille Guy He played Mad Hatter in Kiara in Wonderland He played Sebastian in The Little Mer-Lioness He played Clopin in The Panda of Notre Dame He played Chatter Telephone in Children Story 3 He played Tweedledum in Mindy In Wonderland and Vanessa in Wonderland He played Mr. Pricklepants in Mammal Story 3 He played Pa Grape in AnimatedTales He played Captain Smek in Home (EmmetLovesAnimalsStyle) He played Hercules in King Juliencules He played Nick in Feline Run Portrayals: *In Madgascar (PrinceBalto Style)- King Julien played by Humphrey *In Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style) King Julien played by Orinoco *In The Crystal Power Team of Earth King Julien is played by Elise Gallery: King Julien in Madagascar.jpg King Julien in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg King Julien in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg Krol Julian.png King Julien.jpg King Julien the Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg King Julien (Dreamworks).png Julien.jpg Julien070.png MAD3_cg_julien_02.jpg King julien 2015.png King Julien as Dweeb.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-984.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1001.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8321.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2777.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2784.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3862.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3865.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7468.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7470.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7471.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7472.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7474.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7477.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7478.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7481.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7483.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7484.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7485.jpg tumblr_ngurvd6uFf1qh6w8to4_1280.png.jpg tumblr_nguy2lAq701r16th2o2_1280.png tumblr_nguy2lAq701r16th2o4_1280.png tumblr_nguy2lAq701r16th2o6_1280.png tumblr_nguy2lAq701r16th2o7_1280.png tumblr_ngwarjtt7i1swdetso2_500.jpg tumblr_ngzc1gddzV1s5l2owo2_1280.png tumblr_nha7bso2921tpse7zo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nhfh1xiyNf1u6zdt0o1_1280.png tumblr_nhfh1xiyNf1u6zdt0o2_1280.png tumblr_nhfh1xiyNf1u6zdt0o7_1280.png tumblr_nhfh1xiyNf1u6zdt0o8_1280.png tumblr_nhfh1xiyNf1u6zdt0o10_1280.png tumblr_inline_nh5mwiMyUd1qlj4bt.png king julien and maurie.jpg king julien crown.gif king julien crying.jpg king julien exciting.gif king julien windows.gif madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7259.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7265.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7270.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7291.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7293.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7296.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7318.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7321.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7323.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7337.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7340.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7344.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7346.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7347.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7382.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7383.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7384.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7385.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7386.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7387.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7390.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7391.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7392.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg King s1 003 h.jpeg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7649.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg King julien push button.png King julien all hail king julien.jpg KJN JULIEN 01.png madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8309.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8864.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8867.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8882.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8885.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-8886.jpg THEBLUESROCK GYM LEADERS hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o.png penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9766.jpg penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9767.jpg penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9772.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6669.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6670.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6674.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6678.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6680.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6681.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6682.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6686.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6687.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6690.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6692.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg 300242917066201.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lemurs Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Idiots Category:Gray Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:King Julien and Debbie Thornberry Category:King Julien and Star Butterfly Category:King Julien And Tigress Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:My Family And My Friends (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Nincompoops Category:Characters who inflate Category:Grandfathers Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:2005 Introductions Category:All Hail King Julien Characters Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters Category:King Julien and Clover Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters